


Rescue Me

by dark0angel13



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 16:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20932967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark0angel13/pseuds/dark0angel13
Summary: Erza feels her world crumbling around her, but Mira is always there to pull her back from the brink of collapse. When grief takes hold like a vice grip around her heart, Mira is there to rescue her.





	Rescue Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to Shatter Me, I do hope you like it and if you haven't read Shatter Me yet, I recommend you do.

The days pass by like nothing happened, but the pain eats away at her. It weighs heavy on her heart, sucking what little spirit she has left in her until the only thing that remains is a shell of who she once was. Food is bland now, colors seeming faded and dingy compared to the bright vibrant shades of blues and reds that sparkled in her eyes like diamonds. Her job is just that, a job. A menial task of punching a time clock that doesn’t jolt her soul with a thousand volts like it used to. It’s the same thing day in and day out. Patrol, reports, the occasional arrest, but even that doesn’t have the affect on her that it used to. 

She feels shattered, like the world around her has crumbled into pieces and there are too many for her to pick up. It’s overwhelming some days, and just getting out of bed seems like an impossible task, but she does it anyway, because that’s what Simon would have done. If she concentrates hard enough, she can hear his voice in the back of her mind, bitching at her to get her shit together and move on because the job never stops. He’s right—even if he’s only a figment of her imagination—but being able to move on without him, was like asking her to breathe underwater. He was her best friend, her partner, her confidant and rock when she needed one. He was her soulmate, if she had to put a word to it. Not in the romantic way, though he did try a few times. No, this bond went deeper than romance, deeper than friendship. Without him, Erza feels like a part of her is missing, and she’s terrified that she will never find the piece she needs to feel whole again.

Mira, bless her heart, she tries so hard to be there. To support and care for her when the nightmares become too much to handle, but there is only so much sex can do to cover up the pain. In the moment, its bliss, a high she never wants to come down from. But when the high ends and she’s left to face the demons that hide behind her eyelids, she’s in a losing battle. _You could have done more. You should have done more. You should have waited. He’d still be alive._ The scene plays out in her mind every night like a movie and the more she sees it, the more she hates herself. His death is on her shoulders, and though no one says it outright, they all know she’s right. The fake smiles and pats on the back do nothing but add salt to her already wounded heart. They felt bad when it happened, but since the funeral, it’s like Simon never existed, and she hates them all for it.

“Erza?” her name—in the form of a question—draws her focus back to Jellal, and the look of concern on his face startles her. He isn’t known for showing much emotion after all.

“I’m sorry, what were you saying?” a twinge of guild festers in the pit of her stomach, threatening to lurch up her throat but she holds it back.

“I wanted to know how you’re doing,” he sips his coffee—cool as a cucumber—and Erza can’t stand that he can control his emotions so damn well. She wanted to be able to do that. Hell, she would sell her very soul to not feel so broken inside. The guilt, the pain, the raw melancholy that eats away at her psyche daily, is almost enough to drive her mad. “I’ve noticed you’re not your usual self lately.” 

“How do you think I’m doing?” she scoffs when a sigh leaves his lips. 

“I know you and Simon were close, if there is anything I can do, please let me know.” He pauses as if he has something else to say, but his eyes drift back to his coffee and he doesn’t speak again.

“You can bring him back.” she knows that’s impossible, but ask stupid questions, win stupid prizes.

“I wish I could, but you know as well as I do, that he’s gone.”

“Then why did you ask?” Why is she giving him such a hard time? He doesn’t deserve this.

“He was my friend too Erza…” his face deflates, and she knows she’s hit a nerve, but she’s drowning in her emotions and the surface seems to only get farther from her grasp. “I miss him too.”

“How am I supposed to work without a partner?” the question hangs in the air for a moment before Jellal pushes her a folder.

“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about. The commander signed off with his approval to make me your new partner.”

The world around her stops and her vision zeros in on the manila folder sitting in front of her, mocking her. Daring her to open it, if she’s brave enough.

“Why would he do that?” she doesn’t meet his gaze as her body moves of its own volition. Sure enough, signed at the bottom of the document, is Makarov’s signature.

“He knows we have history and work well together.” A simple answer to a simple question she supposed, but it’s an answer she isn’t satisfied with.

“Why though? We’ve never worked together.” She raises an eyebrow as she slides the folder back to him. “Simon and I were always partners.”

“Simon was your partner because I didn’t want to fight him for the position.” His words are a haze in her mind, and she feels her heart race in her chest. When she doesn’t speak, he continues, voice soft. “I knew Simon loved you Erza. I wanted to give him a fair shot. When he asked to be your partner, I didn’t challenge him because I wanted what was best for you.”

She stands abruptly, ready to walk out of the café but stops herself. She’s stiff, knuckles white around the edges of the table as she stares him down. “Why?”

“Why what?” his confusion only serves to piss her off more.

“Why tell me this now?” she all but screams the words and he stiffens in his chair. “If you wanted to be my partner, why didn’t you fight for it back then?” _If you were my partner, you would have survived…_

She gasps at the thought, tears welling in her eyes and she’s out the door before he can stop her. She doesn’t even remember getting home. The entire drive is a blur in her memory, and only when she shifts into park, does her focus snap her back into reality. Did she really think that? Did she just betray her best friend? 

“Dammit!” her anger is palpable, and she beats the steering wheel until her hands are bruised. Truth be told, Simon was an amazing cop, but he didn’t hold a candle to Jellal. He was always faster, always a better shot, even if he was arrogant. Why now though? Why was she suddenly comparing them now? _Because if it had been Jellal that day, he would have lived…_

“No!” she buries her face in her palms, bloody from clenching her fists so tight, and fights the conclusion in her mind. Jellal would have stopped her from pushing to breach. He would have waited for backup or had taken more precautions. He would have been there to talk her out of being rash and making spur of the moment decisions. She wants nothing more than to disappear from this world. To let the blackness swallow her whole, or to let the waves push her under. _Someone rescue me…_

“Erza are you okay?” Mira is suddenly everywhere and Erza does her best to focus on her. On the hands that grip her own tightly as if to tether her back to the Earth. On the cerulean orbs filled with concern and tears. “Talk to me honey.” 

“I can’t do it anymore Mira…” _I can’t fight anymore._

Mira doesn’t speak as she pulls Erza from the car. She doesn’t speak when she all but carries Erza up the stairs to their apartment. She doesn’t even speak as she gently washes to blood from Erza’s palms. The kitchen is eerily silent but the warmth radiating from her has Erza on the verge of collapsing. Her hands are soft, her breath even and calm while Erza hyperventilates until breathing is impossible and Mira is there to calm her down.

In one swift movement, Erza feels Mira envelope her in her arms and carry her to the bedroom before gently setting her down on the bed. There is no exchange of words, simply light touches that leave fire blooming across her skin like erotic flowers, but there is something different about these touches. Mira undresses her, but she doesn’t touch her, instead reaches for the tank top she usually wears to bed and Erza raises a brow in confusion.

“You don’t need sex right now,” Mira dresses her as she speaks. “You’ve been focusing on the physical aspect of coping, but you need to come to terms with the fact that he’s gone. So, I’m here to take care of you while you get it out of your system.” The smile that Mira flashes breaks the dam on her eyes and the tears flow unhindered as Erza grips her best friend for dear life.

Just like that, everything within her explodes, and the emotions she’s been keeping bottled up for so long escape like air from a balloon. Her entire body is shaking but Mira only holds her tighter, hugging her like a longtime lover, hands rubbing patterns on her back in soothing motions. It hurts, Erza realizes through strangled cries. The grief, the emptiness, it hurts like nothing she’s ever felt. Like her entire essence shattered into pieces. The fact that he’s gone, that her best friend has left this world, hits her like a bullet and while she screams obscenities about life not being fair, and about it being her fault, Mira doesn’t speak.

When the agony ripping its way up her throat burns like whiskey, and Erza feels like her very existence is on the verge of imploding, Mira is there. To tether her, to anchor her to a physical body while she battles for control of her emotions. Mira is warm against her, a solid heartbeat echoing in her ears next to the pounding of her own erratic pulse. A soft humming sounds when the screams stop, and Erza is left sucking mouthfuls of air around her tears as the melody sinks into her very pores. It’s a song Mira has sung for her many times, but tonight—when she feels like her life is spiraling out of control—it sounds different. The usual happy noise that leaves her lips is slower, reserved even—if Erza had to put a word to it—and it’s entirely too long before she figures out why. Mira knows she’s grieving, so the melody is matching the emotion.

Erza doesn’t know how much time passes while she calms down, but Mira never speaks, never moves, and never stops humming. She’s there when her vision refocuses, when air leaves her lips in slow breaths. She’s there when Erza relaxes against her, content to fade into the heat that surrounds her like a safety blanket, and she’s there when Erza feels sleep approaching in the form of soft fingers across her head, smoothing out her hair and tucking it behind her ear.

“Thank you,” The words are a whisper and Erza isn’t sure Mira hears her. 

“When it gets too painful to deal with, come find me. I’ll put you back together no matter how many times you shatter into pieces.” Lips meet her temple and she feels Mira pull the blanket up. It’s there, in the way she holds her, warm hands on her back and lips caressing her head as soft humming meets her ears, that Erza realizes she’s in love with her roommate. 

“I love you Mira.” Its so quiet, Erza isn’t even sure she said it out loud or just thought it, but Mira’s hum falters for a heartbeat before it resumes and Erza feels a finger lift her chin. There, in the stormy depths of those big blue eyes, is the emotion that fills her soul with something she never thought she would find again. Love.

“I love you too Erza.” Her lips are soft when they descend and Erza feels her pulse quicken in her veins but all too soon Mira pulls back and resumes her humming.   
Is it possible to have two soul mates? One to connect with on the very basic level, that makes you feel complete without needing romance, and one to feed the soul that yearns for a release only sex can bring? Erza doesn’t know the answer to her question, but as she drifts to sleep in Mira’s arms, she can’t help but think yes, it is possible. Simon was her soulmate in the same way twins would bond. She loved him and will always feel a piece missing. But with Mira, that piece doesn’t seem so monumental anymore. With Mira, her soul sings when they are together. Mira knows what she needs, and when she needs it, and when she brings her to the edge of ecstasy then pushes her over it, Erza feels like she’s drowning, and Mira is the air she’s been needing.

Mira was there when she shattered, and Mira is the one to rescue her, and Erza can’t think of anything better than that.


End file.
